


Revenge haircut

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly one shot about Lestrade’s new haircut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Оружие мести](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657926) by [everytuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday)



> It is really a short one...  
> Unbeta'd  
> Every comment and kudos is welcomed.

 

“Those things’ll kill you.”

“Oh, you bastard!”

“It’s time to come back. You’ve been letting things slide, Graham.”

“Greg!”

“Greg”

Greg stares at him before lunged toward Sherlock and pulled him into a tight hug. Sherlock groans and froze a few second then hugged Lestrade back just as tightly.

“I missed you Sherlock.”

“I am too Gavin.”

"Oh, I missed that as well.”

“I know” he turned his head and kissed Greg

They remained kissing a few minutes before Sherlock stepped back and looked up at Lestrade’s head.

“Why are you cut your hair this short?” he asked as he caressed Greg’s head because he couldn’t run his finger through the silver hair that he adore

“Well it's sort of a revenge.”

“Revenge?”

“Yeah, I knew you were headed back here so I cut it off.”

“Why? I loved your hair.”

“I know.”

“But… Oh, I see. You are still angry at me because I didn’t warn you…”

“Yeah and you sent Mycroft to me after.”

“I sent him to you to tell you that I’m alive.”

“After six months, yeah.”

“But I sent him.”

You sent Mycroft.”

“But…”

“Mycroft, Sherlock”

“Yes, alright, not my best decision.”

“You think?”

“Sorry”

“So the next six months my hair remains short.”

“Six month?”

“Yeah, for now. After that? we’ll see...”

 


End file.
